Commonwealth
The Commonwealth was founded by Bretonia, following the Bretonian break away from TA.United. =Forum location= The Commonwealth Forums =Charter= The charter of the Commonwealth is simple and clear. Declaration of Alliance I All member nations shall uphold this charter for as long as they remain members of the Commonwealth. II All member nations shall not fail to render any and all possible aid to their fellow members in times of need. III All member nations shall obey the laws set down by the senate. Any found to be disobeying these laws will be harshly punished. Political Power I Hence, every 6 months, there shall be an election for a President Elect. II The President Elect shall therefore then choose his 5 council members, who shall aid him in running of the alliance. III The President Elect shall be in full political command of the Alliance, but BlackLiger, as founding father, retains administrative control of the forum. IIII The Senate shall consist of 1 senator for every 4 normal members, on average. Specific agreements I New member nations shall receive 1 vote in all issues. 1 additional vote will be issued for every hundred citizens of that nation. II No member nation shall be authorised the use of nuclear weapons. However, member nations may research nuclear power stations. Nuclear arms for your own defence are allowed, but not supported. III Member nations shall not overtly seek war, and only engage in combat to defend fellow members of the Alliance. Additional Notes I Any and all are welcome, on the condition that they do not abuse the privilege of being members. II All membership are required to register on the forum, in order that an accurate memberslist be kept. =Political power= BlackLiger retains administrative power, while the President elect of the commonwealth gains all political power upon his/her election. The President Elect is held responsible for the actions of the membership, and so it is to him/her to punish any members who violate the charter. The Vice President Elect is responsible for the membership also. He or she reports to the president elect, and may be punished in lieu of the member, if the action is the result of a failure on the part of the VPE. The Minister/Ambasador for international affairs is the main contact with other alliances. He or she is required to maintain contact with allied alliances and protectorate members. The Minister for Finance is responsible for the trade agreements and aid agreements within the Commonwealth. The Senate is the remaining elected officialdom who hold no particular roles. As such, Senators may form committees to decide upon issues, place things to the vote, add amendments to the charter and issue laws to be voted upon in senate. =Membership= There are a few varied membership types for the Commonwealth. Senator/Leadership The Commonwealth leadership is a member group unto itself. The leadership usually consists of the most advanced and most powerful nations of the Commonwealth, but can include the weakest, newest nations. Member The normal member of the Commonwealth has votes only within the election of new Senators and leaders. However, they may stand for election to the senate at any time. If another senator is approved by the leadership, he or she will become a senator. Protectorate Protectorate nations are nations who are not full members of the Commonwealth (at their own request, or at the decision of the leadership) but who have been accorded protectorate status until further action can be taken. Nations in protectorate status will include Former members. Allies Allied Nations are usually members of other alliances, and are accorded ally status. Such Nations are not officially protected by the Commonwealth, but may request aid if they require it. Category:Alliances